Paladin
Paladin of Voraci" by Matthew Burger ]] A paladin is a vessel of the gods and given extrajudicial power over all people, regardless of rank. Their divine mandate is to stomp out evil in the world, wherever it exists. This does not make them popular figures amongst nobility and can lead to strong conflicts between church and state when paladins investigate. A paladin who strays from their path as a righteous warrior of the gods is a black mark and must be hunted down - usually to face a horrible end. Paladins are generally rare in general and are known by name across their kingdoms. While the God Astair is more likely to call a person to service as a Paladin, other gods time to time have rarely also done the same. Paladins technically outrank High Clerics - they do not exist to oversee local clergy and it is not unthinkable that a High Cleric would disagree with a paladin. They may be addressed by any honorific including: kel, brother, father, lord, highness and grace. As the voice of their gods, Paladins theoretically have power over all nobility and clergy they encounter. Their word is law. A Paladin who abuses this power or falsely claims something is the will of their god will have their power stripped from them, so their honesty in such matters is guaranteed. Day to day, it is expected that a Paladin is in devotion to their deity Paladins in 2 Edition Advanced Dungeons and Dragons require: 12 Strength, 9 Constitution, 13 Wisdom, 17 Charisma. All NPC Paladins seen to date are expected to follow these requirements as well. Also in 2 Edition only Humans may become Paladins, but Rohkmira Kurash the Half-Orc was a Paladin in Arcadia East. Arcadia East Paladins The land of Arcadia East is ruled by different factions with different traditions, but the those with the most power and prestige in Yaka are the Clerics. Paladins however are not part of the ruling council, and are assigned either as Guardians or Rangers. Paladins in Yaka do not have any authority over the Clerics or the Ruling Council of Yaka. __TOC__ Known Paladin Characters: * Gunter - PC Paladin of Astair, chased a serial killer to Fortune (One Shots: Fortunes End) * Evelyn Marthain - PC Paladin of Martha in Solum (Misscliks: Outbreak) * Tyrus Bellows - PC Paladin of Voraci who arrives in Redport from Solum (DwD: Tyrus Bellows) * Edel Olmstine - PC Paladin of Felumbra in Arcadia East (The Legend of Yaka) * Rohkmira Kurash - PC Paladin in Arcadia East (The Legend of Yaka) * Brightness - PC Paladin in of Illumis in Arcadia East (The Legend of Yaka) * Alli Sanguine - NPC Paladin of Astair, cousin to Queen Sanguine of Eridon (Assassin) * Steel Truthseeker - NPC Paladin of Astair who visited Misty Rapids (Dicing with Death Episode 083) * Sir Brightblade - NPC Paladin of Astair in Solum (Rollplay Episode 09) Shenanigans Paladins These are non-canon. * Earnest Brightlight - Paladin of Astair (Marathon One-Shots: Episode 1.5) * Ryelline the Firebringer - Paladin of Water (later Fire) * Alastair Cathelm - Paladin of Astair * Sir Walker - Paladin of Astair * William Brockenbrough - Paladin of Astair * Kovik - Paladin of Agepa 2nd Edition Paladin Powers A paladin has the following special benefits (the list below is assuming a Paladin of Astair. Paladins of other gods could have different abilities): A paladin can detect the presence of evil intent up to 60 feet away by concentrating on locating evil in a particular direction. He can do this as often as desired, but each attempt takes one round. This ability detects evil monsters and characters. A paladin receives a +2 bonus to all saving throws. A paladin is immune to all forms of disease. (Note that certain magical afflictions --lycanthropy and mummy rot --are curses and not diseases.) A paladin can heal by laying on hands. The paladin restores 2 hit points per experience level. They can heal themself or someone else, but only once per day. A paladin can cure diseases of all sorts (though not cursed afflictions such as lycanthropy). This can be done only once per week for each five levels of experience (once per week at levels 1 through 5, twice per week at levels 6 through 10, etc.). A paladin is surrounded by an aura of protection with a 10-foot radius. Within this radius, all summoned and specifically evil creatures suffer a -1 penalty to their attack rolls, regardless of whom they attack. Creatures affected by this aura can spot its source easily, even if the paladin is disguised. A paladin using a holy sword projects a circle of power 10 feet in diameter when the sword is unsheathed and held. This power dispels hostile magic of a level up to the paladin's experience level. (A holy sword is a very special weapon; if your paladin acquires one, the DM will explain its other powers.) See Sword, +5 Holy Avenger A paladin gains the power to turn undead and fiends when they reaches 3rd level. They affects these monsters the same as does a cleric two levels lower--for example, at 3rd level they has the turning power of a 1st-level cleric. See the section on priests for more details on this ability. A paladin may call for their war horse upon reaching 4th level, or anytime thereafter. This faithful steed need not be a horse; it may be whatever sort of creature is appropriate to the character (as decided by the DM). A paladin's war horse is a very special animal, bonded by fate to the warrior. The paladin does not really “call” the animal, nor does the horse instantly appear in front of them. Rather, the character must find their war horse in some memorable way, most frequently by a specific quest. A paladin can cast priest spells once they reaches 9th level. THey can cast only spells of the combat, divination, healing, and protective spheres. (Spheres are explained in the Priest section.) The acquisition and casting of these spells abide by the rules given for priests. The spell progression and casting level are listed in Table 17. Unlike a priest, the paladin does not gain extra spells for a high Wisdom score. The paladin cannot cast spells from clerical or druidical scrolls nor can they use priest items unless they are allowed to the warrior group. A paladin may not possess more than 10 magical items. Furthermore, these may not exceed one suit of armor, one shield, four weapons (arrows and bolts are not counted), and four other magical items. A paladin never retains wealth. They may keep only enough treasure to support themself in a modest manner, pay this henchmen, men-at-arms, and servitors a reasonable rate, and to construct or maintain a small castle or keep (funds can be set aside for this purpose). All excess must be donated to the church or another worthy cause. This money can never be given to another player character or NPC controlled by a player. A paladin must tithe to whatever charitable, religious institution of lawful good alignment they serves. A tithe is 10% of the paladin's income, whether coins, jewels, magical items, wages, rewards, or taxes. It must be paid immediately. A paladin does not attract a body of followers upon reaching 9th level or building a castle. However, they can still hire soldiers and specialists, although these men must be lawful good in comportment. A paladin may employ only lawful good henchmen (or those who act in such a manner when alignment is unknown). A paladin will cooperate with characters of other alignments only as long as they behave themselves. He will try to show them the proper way to live through both word and deed. The paladin realizes that most people simply cannot maintain his high standards. Even thieves can be tolerated, provided they are not evil and are sincerely trying to reform. They will not abide the company of those who commit evil or unrighteous acts. Stealth in the cause of good is acceptable, though only as a last resort. Paladin of Voraci A Paladin of Voraci doesn't have the restriction of having lawful-good henchmen. Category:Lore